hehlfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal City
In the center of Hehl, a large city towers over the surrounding land, her tall buildings laying their shadows over every visitor. The streets are narrow, and the buildings on each sight block the little light that the sun spends. In this ominous place, a large group of humans, probably the largest of all Hehl has gathered. They lead a relatively normal life. Relatively, that is, thanks to the Queen. The City Coming from the Great Flyover, the inner city towers to the right, broad stairs leading up to the gate. Emerging from the chaotic sea of houses and hits below, the city itself is hidden behind thick walls, describing a perfect circle. Six large towers watch over the land around, each a fortress on its own. There are no crenellations on them, and one isn't able to make out a single stone on the walls. Rather, their surface seems to be smooth, massive rock, not worked in any kind of way, aside from loopholes high above the ground, just like the wall connecting them. Walking up the broad stairs, one steps through a gate in such a tower. Three separate portcullis hang above the traveler, each made from thick black iron, and additional gates of reinforced wood block the entrance and the exit additionally. If one pass through this gate, he reaches a small, circular plaza, which two streets going left and right, as well as the broad main street straight ahead. Following the smaller streets, they lead to similar plazas in front of the other towers, except for the last one, since he lies in the Royal District. The entrances to the towers are guarded by the Queen's Men, six of them for each tower. Another broad street springs from each plaza, leading to market in the middle town. Halfway, street cuts through the houses, describing another circle. Appearance On first glance, the city looks like a humongous fortress, it's walls thick enough to harbour whole buildings. However, something is off and on closer look, there is no sign of single boulders whatsoever. Instead, walls, streets, even the houses that have not been built by the current population look like they're carved out of a solid block. Altough the stone shows clear signs of age, such as fissures, discolorations and large carpets of moss, the structures are in an overall outstanding shape. Of course, some parts are borken or collapsed, but most destrcuction comes from changes the population itself conducted. Market The market is protected by an own wall, interrupted by the five gates for the five main streets. Again, every gate is guarded by three Queen's Men, and the sixth one, leading to the Royal District, even by six of them. Around the well in the center of the market, the local carpenters, smiths and other merchants offer their products, mostly weapons, armors and other useful items for traveling. In return, they buy bread from the Copper Plains, Oil from Kap or even meat from the Drenched Woods. Of course, the Caravans almost monopolize the foodstuffs, but one can still fetch a good price for his additional rations. The Currency are copper and silver coins, while gold is rare. Of course, barter is always possible. Merchants * Hannah Lebenschmuck * The Black Lion's Den The Sewers Rumor has it that the sewers, although the tunnels to the Slums have been walled, are still accessible, although the exact location of the entrance is unknown. The Royal District Behind a wall within the city, which cuts off two sixths from the rest of town, there resides the Queen in the Royal District. There is only one entrance, the gate form the market, and it's almost always closed. No one knows what goes in behind the quiet walls, and aside from the dome of the Royal Palace, there is also nothing to see either. People report that from time to time, a group of Queen's Men leave the District, marching through town. They head straight for a peculiar house, and wake the inhabitants forcefully. Their ordered to come with them, and lead back into the district. As soon as the gate closes behind them, no one sees them ever again. The Royal Palace The only thing visible from outside of the wall is the huge dome of the Palace, nothing more. No one knows what's happening in there and no one is eager to find out.Category:Location